RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. We now have a wiki for RBC, but all RPing will be done here. RBCW. This clan is owned by Meadow . To join please ask on the talk page. Number of cats: 89 Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. Anything else that I think of I'll add it. Allegiances Leader Falconstar: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and sleek wings, with the colours of the rainbow on her pelt (Eagle) Deputy Meadowwind: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Meadow) Medicine cat Rosewave: Creamy-pink-ginger she-cat with small, slightly darker markings, like roses, reddish tinted paws, and pale blue-green eyes. A linguist; translates for Rhymesong, her best friend; she is often found with her for that reason. (Luna) MCA Cobrawing,'''sandy colored tabby tom with green eyes. Has cobra venom in his teeth and can hear the faintest of whispers and read minds. Was frozen in ice for 6 moons before being found by Brightkit. Moons Old (Dead) Warriors Skysearch - Clever, witty, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with bright silver patches, like scattered shards, long, sharp claws, a long, fluffy tail, and pale blue eyes like the sky. Skidwing's brother. (Luna) Gingerstone: Flaming ginger tom with green eyes. Over-confident and slightly hot-headed. (Meadow) Shineleaf-silver tabby she-cat. (Kitty) Shimmertail - Slender, skinny, fluffy, long-haired, soft-furred, pale silver spotted tabby she-cat with a black-ringed tail, tufted ears, a tufted tail tip, white paws, and pale, soft, gentle hazel eyes. (Luna) Poppyblaze - Cocky, ambitious, fluffy, long-haired, handsome, overconfident, pale brown tabby tom with small black flecks scattered through his pelt, like poppy seeds, and dark, sapphire-blue eyes. (Luna) Skidwing - Shy, fluffy, short-haired, ruffled, quiet, introverted, nervous, abnormally undersized, pale blue-gray and white she-cat with silvery paws, a long, soft, slightly longer-furred tail, and pale, shining ambery-green eyes. Skysearch's sister. She can heal mortal wounds. (Luna) '''Cloudpetal:''' White and gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Smart and enthusiastic. Catches on to stuff very easily and has a way of knowing things she shouldn't. (Meadow) Rhymesong - Small, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with black ears and forehead, a white skull marking on her forehead, and large, wide turquoise-blue eyes. She can only speak Russian, and is almost always found with her best friend/translator, Rosepaw. (Luna) Crabclaw: A pinkish tom with ocean blue eyes. Mate to Wonderpelt.(Gem) Wonderpelt: A black cat with a white paw sized spot on her chest and blue eyes. Mate to Crabclaw. (Gem) Dragonfire,' green tabby tom with sleek silver scales and can breath fire. Silver eyes. (Meadow) Saiyanfur, black tabby tom. When angry he turns golden yellow and can make earthquakes and thunderstorms. When this happens he's called Supersaiyanfur (Eagle) Deathwhisper- Black-ish purple she-cat with a purple hood and cape (Eagle) Skyblossom, light brown tabby she-cat. Can change weather patterns.(Cotton) Frostdapple: Pure white she-cat with silky long fur, dark, intense, blue-grey eyes and a long, bushy tail. (Shiny) Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Cloveheart- A Red She-cat ith Blue- brown eyes (Leaf) Blackknight - Black she-cat with white paws, a red muzzle and hazel eyes. (Dead) Heraldsky - Big and strong blue tom with light brown paws and amber eyes. (Dead) Darkawakening - White dappled tom with a black head and hazel eyes. (Dead) Forceclaw - Red she-cat with abnormally long claws and bright green eyes. (Dead) Gorgetooth - Black and brown tom with amber eyes and a scar along his muzzle. (Dead) Silverfur- Metallic silver tom with silver eyes and a silver surfboard he controls with his mind. (Eagle) Ivyclaw- Brown tom with dark green eyes and dark green tabby stripes. Mate: Thornpelt. (Leaf) Feathersky- blue-gray tom with grey eyes and a gray undercoat. (Leaf) Snowfur- White shecat with hazel eyes and gray dots.Sisters with Shelltail ( Leaf) Shelltail- Beige shecat with green eyes and gray tabby stripes. Sister is Snowfur (Leaf) 'Iceheart' - 'Tiny, myserious, narrow-muzzled, short-haired, thick-pelted, glossy, feisty, mischievous, pure, snow-colored, white she-cat with a long, plumy, fluffy tail, a bright reddish-ginger tail tip, toes, and muzzle, and pale pinky-red eyes. Injected with the DNA of a albino fox. . (Cotton) Secreteyes- Purple shecat with dark blue eyes and blue streaks ( Leaf ) Poolpelt- Aqua tom with light green eyes and white spots ( Leaf ) Raggedclaw - Long-limbed, short-haired, thick-pelted, ragged, fluffy, energetic, hyper, wild, funny, wolf-like, muscular, big, strong, dark gray tom with dark brown, pale gray, black, and dark golden stripes scattered throughout his pelt, and dark green eyes rimmed with fiery orange. Injected with the DNA of a wolf. 6 moons old. Icekit's best friend.(Cotton) Foxfur - Fiery, a daredevil, cocky, a rule-breaker, short-haired, sleek, nimble, fox-like, mischievous, tricky, feisty, clever, daring, energetic, often pranking others, dark red and black streaked she-cat with a short, sleek pelt, small, nimble paws, and sparkling, slightly bright brown eyes. Injected with red fox DNA. 6 moons (Cotton) Lapisheart- Black she-cat with a deep blue spot on her chest and even deeper blue eyes. Calm, Sweet, and peaceful. (Wild) Diamond-eyes - Light blue tom with pale gray eyes. Brave, always ready to fight, and loyal.(Wild) Robinflight: Ginger she-cat with red underbelly, amber eyes and wings(Cinder) Ratdream, a brown she-cat. Makes anything that happens in her mind happen in real life.(Cinder) Fourfeather, was the fourth kit of his litter. Dark blue tom with robin wings. Flys faster then light. (Cinder) Synchronicyshadow - Small, long-haired, fluffy, kind, innocent, gentle, light blue-gray tabby she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, long, silky fur, two pinkish-ginger rings around her ears, with another one around her tail, a silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, tufted ears, and light, shining teal/turquoise eyes. (Luna) Paradiselight - Small, slightly spiky-furred, fluffy, long-haired, light yellowish-ginger tabby tom with one silver paw with unusually sharp claws on it, similar to little swords, a slightly longer tuft of fur on the back of his head, tufted ears and tail tip, a black ear tip, and pale turquoise eyes, similar to the ocean of a tropical paradise. (Luna) Mossheart Siver she-cat with green eyes, timid and scared of almost anything. 6 moons old. (Meadow) Owlsmoke;A gray she-cay with owl-like eyes. Can turn into an owl. (Meadow) Luckyfall. A green tom with a four leaf clover on his belly (Cotton) Brightcrest,Bright yellow she-cat with black eyes. Makes things move with her mind. (Dead) Ravendusk, Pure black tom, with raven wings, his father was a cat, his mother a raven. Can speak cat and raven. moons old.(Cinder) Ebonycrease- Dark blue shecat with hazel eyes and a dark green stripe ( Leaf ) Streakfur- White tom with blue patches and black streaks ( Leaf ) Yawningwind is a dark tabby she-cat with dark yellow eyes, along with a unique personality. Cinderstream: Fluffy silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes and blue stripes. Tigerkit and Hollykit's sister. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Hollydapple: Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and green stripes. Cinderkit and Tigerkit's sister. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Tigerflame: Bright orange tom with black and silver stripes. Hollykit and Cinderkit's brother. 5 moons old. (Cinder) Lightningblaze: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Goldenbreeze and Mintkit's brother. Brought to RainbowClan by his older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. 4 moons old. (Cinder) Mintbrezze: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Goldenbreeze and Lightningkit's sister. Brought to RainbowClan by her older sister Goldenbreeze when their family was killed by a troublesome family of foxes. (Cinder) Rosefight: Ginger she-cat with green eyes, adventurous, curious and friendly. (Meadow) Leaffeather - Caring, loyal, cheerful, smiley, happy, bright-minded, dark ginger and light brown tom with one black paw, long, sharp claws, and bright, luminous, handsome, sparkling, leaf-green eyes. (Luna) Rainbowsoul: A pure white she-cat who's eyes change different colors at anytime she wants.(Snow) HawkEyes: A big tall Tom, with a dark brown pelt an a black muzzle has warm green eyes.(SnowA) Colorglow- Beautiful shecat with every color, but blank paws and legs (Waffie) Nettleflight - Light brown tom with black front paws and piercing green eyes. (Crys) Bluespots - She-cat with blue patches and blue eyes. (crys) Ripplepelt - Silver blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Crys) Nightwhisper- A black she-cat, with a teal tip tail and paw with golden eyes. 1 Moon (Meadow) Ravenhawk- A Pure Black Tom with eyes of red. 1 moon (Meadow) Shadowspirit- A Pure black tom with Red eyes1 moon (Cotton) Killerpaw- A Cream and White tom. moon1 (Meadow) Heronpaw- White she-kit with black streaks on her head like a heron. 1 moon.(Eagle) Reedsong: Light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Deadsky: Black tom with green eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Riversong: A white tabby she-cat. Face turns blue during a full moon. (Cotton) Sapphirewind- blueish-white she-cat with sparkling bright blue eyes. Sister to Fuzzypelt (Fuzzy) Fuzzypelt- Black and white she-cat with fur that sticks on end. Has dark green eyes. Sister to Sapphirewind (Fuzzy) Apprentices '''Pebblepaw- A silver she-cat. (Cotton)' Lightpaw- A Black and white tom (Cotton) Cloverpaw- shekit ,white pelt with green tint and bright green eyes.(Cotton) Soulpaw- she-kit ,black pelt, green eyes, and a gray dot on her forehead (Leaf) Dawnpaw- shekit, blonde pelt, purple eyes , red wings , orange tail,muzzle, and feet (Eagle) Nightpaw- tom, Black pelt, green eyes, white wings, white crecent moon shape on forehead (Leaf) Waterpaw is a tom with long silver fur and stormy green eyes, along with a careful personality. (JFJ) Queens Rayhope - Protective, light yellowish-ginger she-cat with a strip of Two-leg material tied around her head in a bow, similar to bunny ears, a nicked ear, long claws, soft, fluffy, short-ish fur, and luminous, secretive, mysterious turquoise eyes. Mother of Skysearch's kits, Synchronicypaw and Paradisepaw. (Luna) Thornpelt: Black she-cat with purple eyes, gray swirls around pelt, and silver wings. Expecting Ivyclaw's kits (Leaf) Greenbliss is a she-cat queen with short silver fur and stormy green eyes, along with a selfless personality. (JFJ) Kits Dewkit- tom, blue pelt , gray wings , yellow eyes. Abandoned by mother, found by Rainbowclan. (Leaf) Wolfkit- tom, white pelt, gray wings, blue eyes. Abandoned by mother, found in Rainbowclan. (Leaf) Raccoonkit - a tom with a brown pelt and blue eyes. (JFJ) Berrykit - a she-cat with a ginger pelt and green eyes. (JFJ) Cloudedkit - a tom with a white pelt and red eyes. (JFJ) Elders Pearlfang - a brownish grey tom with a white muzzle and paws, with a tail larded dark brown, brownish grey and white. With A leg broken (Meadow) Shimmersong- a grey tabby she cat with dragon like wings, blue eyes. (Meadow) Mousefeather: Pure black she-cat with stunning green eyes. (Cottonfur) Former Members Spottedwing: Pure black she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Killed by *coughDarknightcough* Rouges (Cottonfur) Goldenbreeze: Golden tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Lightningkit and Mintkit's sister from an older litter. She brought her younger brother and sister to join RainbowClan when their family was killed by a troublesome fox family. Killed by *coughProudheartcough* Rouges. (Cinder) Rosethorn: Rose colored she-cat with brown eyes. (Meadow) Killed by*Cough* Mousefeather *Cough* Rouges Lightningstrike: Huge brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Has many ear nicks and a small scar by his nose. One of Proudheart's favorite friends. Killed by Slice (Eagle) Lokikit, black-ish gray tom with blue-green eyes. Has a helmet with 2 horns on it. Can use magic and control others. Exiled by Rainbowstar (Eagle) Windpelt: Intelligent, smoky grey tom with brilliant blue eyes and a long, furry tail. (Shiny) Cheerpaw. A pink she-kit with a Rainbow on her belly. Killed by a willowclan cat (Cotton) Emberpelt: Tough ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Killed by WillowClan cat (Cotton) Darknight: A tom with fur the color of the starless night, and his eyes of burning coal. (Eagle/Meadow) Proudheart - She is teal with white paws and a white tail tip, and on her belly is a curved pink star with a red heart inside. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Rainbowstar: White she-cat with rainbow color swirls of blue, green, yellow, red, purple, pink, orange, teal, midnight, and black. Expenting Darknight's kits (Meadow) Tawnyleaf: Green she-cat with silver eyes and molted brown spots, (Eagle) Sweetflower - Creamy she-cat with glowing blue eyes, killed by her brother (Crystal) Ravenpaw: Black she-kit with violet eyes. Can turn into a raven. (Meadow) Cederscar- a Russet she-cat with scars from Battles she has been in. Nurseing Hawkfur's kits (Meadow) Starweave- A Black She cat wuth stars all over her pelt that change color 1 moon (Meadow) Moonlight, A white tabby she-cat. Face turns blue during a full moon. Killed by Deadsky (Cotton) Hawkfur: Black and white tom with amber eyes, mind reader. Died of old age(Cottonfur) Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 ---- Lark looked at the kits. "they need Training. And here is where are are going to do it" she hissed All Scoical change come from the People 18:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "So why am I here?" Deadsky asked. Cottonfur "Watch out for Erebos in the Night." Happy Halloween... 18:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark smirked. "To help me" she growled. " Ican train one kit or two at once. but three is hard" she saod All Scoical change come from the People 19:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Fine who do I train?" Deadsky grumbled. Cottonfur "Watch out for Erebos in the Night." Happy Halloween... 19:07, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "No" she said "Tomorrow we start, Today they rest. and we look for places to move after tomorrow" She said All Scoical change come from the People 19:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Deadsky nodded. .... Blackfeather padded around camp. Cottonfur "Watch out for Erebos in the Night." Happy Halloween... 19:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Proudkit and Starkit fell asleep. LArk smiled ..... Shimmersong walked back to her den she was old now and tried. She would die very soon All Scoical change come from the People 19:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightkit fell asleep. ... Deadsky sat down. .... Blackfeather looked at Shimmersong and padded over. "How are you today, Shimmersong?" She asked. Cottonfur "Watch out for Erebos in the Night." Happy Halloween... 19:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lark smiled. "We are going to train" she hissed .... "Alright" She meowed All Scoical change come from the People 19:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Deadsky nodded. .... Blackfeather frowned. "Just alright?" She asked. ... Mousefeather padded to the elders den. She would remain there until she died. Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP